Une nuit avec le roi
by hachiko97412
Summary: L'histoire d'amour entre un jeune néphilims et un demi -démon. Basé sur le film une nuit avec le roi. Boy X Boy
1. Chapter 1

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !**

 **Malgré le manque de vote, je vais faire la fiction que j'ai choisie pour une fois.**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommage) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 1, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 1**_

Cette histoire commence par non un destin d'un jeune garçon mais par un acte de désobéissance qui a lui il ya 300 ans de cela, le roi Jonathan Shadowhunter envoyé par l'ange Raziel pour anéantir le roi Azazel. Le roi Azazel était cruel et avide qui décimé tout sur son passage, le roi Jonathan avait réussi à capturer le roi qu'ainsi que sa reine. L'ange Raziel traversa le désert et entra dans la tente de Jonathan,

\- Majesté pourquoi avez-vous fait demander ? demanda Raziel

\- Je voudrais savoir ma mission avait été accomplie répondis Jonathan

\- Ta mission n'a pas été achevé Majesté car j'entends les hurlements des démons dans la nuit qui résonnent dans mes oreilles demanda Raziel

Jonathan ne répondit rien mais un garde entra dans la tente royale

\- Majesté, la reine s'est enfuie avertie le garde

Jonathan se leva et fit face à Raziel,

\- Nous avons le roi, je n'ai que faire de la reine dit Jonathan

\- Espèce de fou, elle attendait un enfant fit Raziel en prenant une épée

Raziel sortit fou de rage de la tente, la reine d'Azazel errait pendant des jours. Elle fut sauvé par des marchands itinérants, elle mit au monde un fils. Elle fit gravé un pendentif pour se rappelé la haine envers les nephilims, ainsi le peuple Azazel pendant des générations voua une haine sans borne envers le peuple Nephilims. Gédéon observa le palais royal du toit de sa maison, où plutôt les caravanes qui partait vers Idris. Il descend et entendit son frère aîné Jace grommelé contre leurs sœurs Izzy alors Clary la femme de son frère en train essayer de le calmer,

\- Jace cria Gédéon

\- Clary, comprends moi si tu la laisse cuisine, on va tous mourir d'indigestion répliqua Jace

\- Je me suis amélioré avec le temps, demande à Simon si tu me crois pas fit Izzy

\- Mouais, Simon le mange parce qu'il ne veut pas être puni grommela Jace

\- JACE cria Gédéon rouge

\- Gédéon arrête de crier comme ça, qu'est qu'il y a ? demanda Jace

\- Jace, la caravane vient d'arriver dit Gédéon

\- Toutes les caravanes vient ici Gédéon, nous sommes bien à Edom la capitale de toute les affaires non ? demanda Izzy

\- Oui, mais je le sais mais je veux aller les voir répondit Gédéon

\- Bien sûr, tu peux aller voir dit sa belle-sœur

\- Merci Clary fit Gédéon en embrassant la joue de sa belle-sœur

\- Et demande s'ils reviennent l'année prochaine fit Jace en rangeant des documents

\- Jace, tu as promis que j'irai à Idris dit Gédéon

\- Je sais mais je ne veux pas que tu partes dit Jace

\- Izzy, explique lui supplia Gédéon

\- Désolé frangin mais Jace a raison dit sa sœur

\- Clary demanda Gédéon en faisant les yeux doux à sa belle-sœur

\- Jace laisse le y aller dit Clary ne pouvant pas supporter les yeux doux de son beau-frère

\- Clary, je ne peux pas le laisser aller seul. De plus on ne peut pas l'accompagner, de plus tu es enceinte et Izzy ne peut y aller à cause de Simon qui travaille en tant que bibliothécaire et moi je ne peux pas quitter mon travail auprès du roi expliqua Jace

\- Bonjour tout le monde dit un jeune homme entra dans la maison

\- Bonjour Simon, tu rentre aujourd'hui fit Izzy en embrassant son mari

\- Oui, il y a la caravane qui est arrivé répondit Simon

\- Sujet sensible chuchota Izzy en regardant Gédéon

\- Jace, s'il te plait pourquoi ne veux –tu pas que j'y aille ? Sérieusement je suis majeur à présent dit Gédéon

\- Et non marié, Gédéon, un jeune homme non marié comme ça ne peut ne pas partir seul dans une caravane expliqua Jace

\- D'accord se résilia Gédéon

Gédéon se promena dans le marché avec ses deux amis Helen et Aline, il rencontra des enfants qui voulaient une histoire de lui. Un homme blond presque blancs passa à cheval avec le symbole d'Azazel sur sa cape, Gédéon sera les enfants sur autour de lui. Gédéon raconta une histoire aux enfants, quand les enfants rigolèrent en voyant Raj essayant de faire peur à Gédéon.

\- Ainsi le démon Eidolon voulait faire peur à Jonathan Shadowhunter qui brandissait l'épée mortel et est ce que Raj veut me faire peur arrête toi et ne t'avise pas de me toucher fit Gédéon en retournant sous les rires des enfants

L'homme aux blonds était assis sur des marches des escaliers en ruines, quand un homme arriva richement parés

\- Ne vous en faites Valentin, dit l'homme

\- La rumeur dit que la reine Camille n'assistera pas au banquet du roi ce soir en signe de protestation contre la guerre dit Valentin

\- Je le sais, mais un mal pour bien pour certaines personnes qui voir cela comme une opportunité répondit l'homme

\- Mon seigneur, j'ai dix fils et une femme qui demande en toujours dit Valentin

\- Dix garçons ? et bien vous êtes gâtés tenez et satisfais votre femme et vos enfants avec ceci et gardez secrètement ces informations pour vous fit l'homme en lui donnant un petit sac d'argents

\- Merci mon seigneur remercia Valentin

L'homme partit en laissant seul Valentin, Valentin s'assis une marche et déversa l'argent par terre. Gédéon était en train de jouer avec son collier que lui offert ses parents,

\- Joyeuse anniversaire Gédéon dit sa mère

\- Qu'est que c'est demanda Gédéon en recevant une boule

\- Ouvre dit son père

Quand il ouvrit la boule, un collier était dans la boule. Son père prit le collier et mit les pendentifs à la lueur de la bougie qui révéla la rune angélique,

\- Tout le membre de la famille reçoit ce collier avec la rune d'angélique gravé dans le pendentif et celui-ci appartenait à ton arrière grand-père Gédéon dont tu porte le nom expliqua son père

\- Et Izzy et Jace ont eu le même pour leur anniversaire ? demanda Gédéon

\- Oui bien sûr et de même sera pour Max répondit sa mère en caressant son ventre rond par la grossesse

Jace était partis voir un ami à lui, celui-ci le supplia de venir à Idris.

\- Non, je ne peux y aller de plus ma femme est enceinte et ma sœur ne peut pas partir sans son mari répondit Jace

\- Tu préfère ton travail de gardien au palais, alors ce sont des demi-démons répondit l'ami de Jace

\- Je sais, de plus les conseillers du roi qui sont capricieux qui peuvent en claquement de doigt peuvent nous y anéantir mais bon je préfère rester dit Jace

\- Comme tu voudras, mais tu es sûr ? demanda L'ami

\- Oui, mais parle-moi plutôt d'Idris demanda Jace

L'ami de Jace lui parla d'Idris avec dévouement alors que sur le toit Gédéon écoutait tout, il sourit en voyant un papillon de nuit venir vers lui avant de repartir vers le palais. Ce même papillon traversa tout le palais et arriva dans le bureau du roi, le roi était dans ses pensé en jouant avec une des bouteilles de potion.

\- La reine Camille votre majesté annonça un homme

L'homme laissa passer la reine Camille, le roi qui était torse nu enfilant une chemise sur lui.

\- La fête n'est pas à votre goût ce soir ma reine dit le roi

\- Ça fait longtemps que tu ne m'a fait demander Magnus répondit Camille

\- Disons que j'ai été occupé tous ce temps répondit Magnus

Jace se préparait pour aller à la fête organisé par le roi Magnus, Gédéon était en train de supplier son frère de le laisser

\- D'accord, Gédéon je te laisse partir pour Idris si tu en as vraiment envie dit Jace

\- Merci Jace fit Gédéon en sautant dans les bras de son frère

\- Tu ressemble à nos parents mais bon tu as ma bénédiction Gédéon dit Izzy

\- Merci Izzy remercia Gédéon

\- Maintenant si vous le permettez je vais y aller à ce festin, je rendre à l'aube. Tous l'Edom se rendent là-bas dit Jace

\- Je peux venir ? demanda Gédéon

\- Je ne crois pas qu'un jeune homme de bonne famille soit convenable dans un repère d'ivrogne expliqua Jace

\- Seulement tu y vas dit sa femme en caressant son ventre enflé

\- Parce que je travaille là-bas répondit Jace en embrasant sa femme

Jace arriva et assista au banquet organisé par Magnus, les conseillers se réjouissent des festivités.

\- Savez-vous pourquoi vos conseillers ont demandé de prolonger les festivités ? demanda Camille

\- Ils veulent que j'attaque le pays voisin pour venger la mort de mon père répondit Magnus en détournant le regard

\- Sache qu'Edom n'a pas besoin de sang versé pour cela, mais seulement par le cœur Magnus dit Camille

\- Comment leur dire Camille ? demanda Magnus

\- Magnus, tu n'es pas un guerrier ni un soldat mais tu es un sorcier, donc tu peux faire cela mais je vois que ça ne sert à rien. Je voulais tellement que tu reste mais tu préfère ton trône que moi fit Camille en s'en allant

Magnus ne fit pas un geste pour l'arrêté, Gédéon sortit de sa maison et rejoins Raj pour aller au banquet de Magnus. L'homme vert annonça l'arrivé de Magnus, Magnus arriva habillé une chemise de soie violet et un pantalon noir avec des pailletés sur ses vêtements. Gédéon rougis légèrement en voyant Magnus, Magnus leva son verre pour la fête

\- Je lève mon verre à mes gardes qui partiront pour aller cherché bientôt des nouvelles vignobles déclara Magnus qui fait rire la salle

\- A la reine Camille, la plus belle femme du monde déclara un des conseillers de Magnus

\- Vive la reine Camille cria les sujets

\- Ils veulent vraiment la reine Camille demanda Magnus

\- Oui sire, il ya des rumeurs comme quoi que la reine Camille a organisé sa propre fête dit un notre conseillers

\- Bien si c'est ainsi que la reine Camille vienne assister au banquet ordonna Magnus

Gédéon était content, il allait enfin voir la reine

\- On dis que la reine est très belle dit Gédéon

\- Pas aussi magnifique que toi ma reine dit Raj en embrassant la main de Gédéon

\- Merci mon prince dit Gédéon en riant

\- Mon prince, dis Gédéon ça fait des années que tu menaces de rejoindre la caravane pour partir à Idris, qu'est qu'il te retient ? demanda Raj

\- Je ne sais pas, peut-être ai-je peur d'affronter cela seul répondit Gédéon

\- Et si quelqu'un se proposait de t'accompagner dit Raj

Raj se rapprochait doucement de Gédéon pour l'embrasser quand on annonça le retour de l'eunuque

\- Majesté, la reine Camille lui prit de bien vouloir l'excuser dit l'eunuque

\- Osez me demander de vouloir venir assister à un banquer en portant la couronne royale devant vos conseillers, c'est impossible et je ne veux pas me rabaisser ma dignité pour cela et dites cela au roi cracha Camille

\- Qu'est-que je dois faire ? Agramon demanda Magnus

\- Majesté, la reine a bafoué votre autorité devant votre peuple répondis Agramon

\- Que dis- la loi demanda Magnus

\- La loi stipule votre majesté, que la reine Camille doit être répudie et que une nouvelle reine qui soit plus serviable pour sa majesté expliqua un conseiller

Sous la pression de ses sujets, Magnus se leva de son trône

\- NOTRE TERRE N'A DESORMAIS PLUS DE REINE s'écria Magnus avant de partir

Dans la salle, un silence régna parmi les sujets. Gédéon était sous le choc de la répudiation de la reine Camille, des gardes avaient entouré Camille. Magnus avait rassemblé des scriptes et envoyait un décret comme quoi chaque jeune personne non marié que soit homme ou femme soit emmené au palais et d'autres hommes seront désigné pour être eunuques, Raj fut enlevé et transformé en eunuques alors Gédéon l'avait attendu pour parti à Idris. Gédéon avait la tête posé sur les jambes de sa sœur qui lui caressait les cheveux,

\- Ne t'en fait pas Gédéon, personne ne viendra te prendre dit Izzy

\- Mais pourquoi choisir une nouvelle reine ? demanda Gédéon

\- Tu sais Gédéon, la reine a été choisie par corruption et manipulation dans le passé dit Jace en s'asseyant en face de son frère et sœur

\- Que me réserve l'ange Raziel ? demanda Gédéon

\- L'ange Raziel te guidera soit sans craindre répondit Izzy

\- Par contre il faut que tu oublie que tu es un nephilims, s'il arrivait que tu te fasses prendre Gédéon promets le moi demanda Jace

\- Jace dit Izzy scandalisé

\- C'est la seul solution Izzy, promets le moi Gédéon demanda Jace

\- Je te le promets Jace promis Gédéon

\- D'ailleurs il faudrait que tu changes de nom, laisse-moi réfléchir. ça y est Alexander, Alexander voilà ce qu'il sonne le plus s'exclama Jace

\- Et Alec comme diminutif dit Izzy en souriant

\- A partir tu t'appelleras Alexander dit Jace

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'ne pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre l'enlèvement d'Alec et les complots d'Agramon. Bisous**


	2. Chapter 2

**Marie3000 : Voilà la suite P évite de trop traumatiser nos chouchou dans ton prochain chapitre**

 **Merci à ceux qui me suivent !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont à moi (Quels dommage) mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 2, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 2**_

\- D'accord, je m'appellerais Alexander à partir de maintenant dit Alec

\- Ou Alec pour le diminutif entre nous répondit Izzy

\- Oui, mais entre-temps vous deux imaginer moi en train de faire le tir à l'arc à Idris ria Alec en se levant pour se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée

\- On l'imagine déjà, mais fais attention Gédéon s'exclama Jace

\- Qui est Gédéon, mon nom est Alexander dit Alec en souriant

La remarque d'Alec fait rire sa sœur et soupirer son frère, quand il sortit de sa maison. Il ne vit pas des soldats qui l'entourent, ils le capturaient en arrachant son collier

\- JACE, IZZY cria Alec

Quand Jace sortit de la maison, c'était trop tard les soldats avait déjà emmené Alec au palais. Alec. Jace était mécontents alors qu'Izzy pleura dans ses bras, Alec était dans le palais. Il vit une jeune fille en train de pleurer, il la consola quand il vit un homme en haut des escaliers.

\- Je suis Raphaël, l'eunuque royal de sa majesté, et je suis fortement désolé comment on vous emmené de plus vous…stoppa Raphaël en entendant les pleurs de la jeune fille

La jeune fille essaya de se calmer mais elle n'arrêta pas de pleurer ce qui agaça fortement Raphaël,

\- Qui pleure dans cette salle ? s'écria Raphaël

\- Pardonnez-la, elle s'est séparé de sa sœur et de plus elle a peur répondis Alec

\- Bien, elle sera amenée à sa sœur et vous autres dans une chambre qu'on a attribuée pour vous mesdemoiselles et messieurs expliqua Raphaël

Cette nuit-là Alec eut du mal à s'endormir, il se souvenait comment ses parents et son petit frère avait été tué. Il pleura silencieusement en s'endormant, le lendemain Alec sentit des flocons de neige sur lui. Il se leva et se tourna en riant sous la neige, Raphaël s'approcha d'Alec qui ria avant de s'arrêter et réalisa que la neige était dans son imagination.

\- Vous avez une mauvaise habitude dit Alec

\- Il n'y a pas de place pour les enfants au palais répondit Raphaël

\- Vous me voyez comme une enfant ria Alec

\- Comment vous appelez- vous ? demanda Raphaël

\- Je m'appelle Alexander mais je préfère Alec répondis Alec

\- Curieux nom, le rassemblement aura lieu dans une heure et d'ici là ne vous perdez pas dit Raphaël en s'éloignant

Alec se retourna pour s'amuser à nouveau, pendant ce temps les conseillers de Magnus étaient de débattre sur la campagne de la guerre contre le pays voisin ce qui donner fortement des maux de tête à Magnus qui ne savait plus donner la tête. Raphaël expliqua les étapes de l'apprentissage des règles du palais aux personnes dont faisaient parties Alec, pendant le bain et les massages chacun hommes ou femmes disaient ce qu'ils demanderaient au roi si jamais ils seront dans le harem secondaire. Alec était en train de se faire masser par une femme, il se tourna vers elle

\- Tessa, comment s'est ? demanda Alec en rougissant

\- Qu'est qu'il y a ? demanda Tessa

\- Tu sais…euh…Faire l'amour à un homme demanda Alec rouge

\- Et bien mon enfant, ça dépends des hommes et la façon qu'ils le font répondit Tessa en souriant maternellement

Pendant ce temps dans le couloir du palais Agramon et un autre conseiller de Magnus se débattait sur la campagne de guerre, d'ailleurs la méfiance et la conspiration se faufilait partout dans le palais ce qui donna à Valentin d'Azazel le moyen de se venger. Il commença à s'en prendre ouvertement au Nephilims en prétendant qu'ils étaient les alliées du pays voisin, sa vengeance était en marche. Raphaël conduit les futures prétendant ou prétendantes vers le repas où ils passèrent devant l'endroit où vivent les eunuques, Raj vit Alec passait. Alec était en train de passer au buffet et vit de la viande qui ressemblait fortement à celui que sa sœur cuisinait, il prit la viande en voyant que Raphaël l'observait. Il jeta discrètement la viande vers les singes du palais, Raphaël vient vers lui

\- Vous m'intriguer par votre sincérité de ne pas être choisi pour être reine dit Raphaël

\- Et bien ce que je ne veux pas être choisie pour être reine et de plus il y avait une raison pour ces soins de beauté et des leçons expliqua Alec

\- Nos instructeurs vous déplaisent demanda Raphaël

\- Disons qu'ils ne apprennent pas la manière comment penser, à se tenir, se comporter comme il est écrit dans les grands livres répondit Alec

\- Vous lisez ? demanda Raphaël

\- Dans toutes les langues répondit Alec

Raphaël se mit à rire et se tourna ce qui vexa Alec,

\- Avant de recevoir votre « invitation », je lisais la littérature sur la vie du créateur de PREATORS LUPUS en latin s'écria Alec

Ce qui fit rire encore plus Raphaël, quand Alec entra dans sa chambre et vit des livres sur la vie du créateur de PREATORS LUPUS en plusieurs langues. Il se mire à lire pour une autre prétendante sans savoir que Raphaël écoutait aussi l'histoire, il vit Raphaël adossé à un poteau

\- J'avais déjà lu en traduction la PREATORS LUPUS mais jamais en original avoua Raphaël

\- Vous lisez ? demanda Alec

\- Avant mais maintenant il n'y a plus ce plaisirs pour une personne comme moi dit Raphaël

Agramon était en train de comploter pour choisir une reine pour manipuler le roi avec deux eunuques,

\- Mais quelle prétendantes ou prétendant ? demanda l'un des eunuques

\- Imasu Morales répondit Agramon

\- Il est beau mais là dedans c'est vide fit l'autre eunuque en pointant son doigt dans sa tête

\- Justement c'est bon moyen de manipuler le roi dit Agramon

\- Mais son père est un marchand de Charango répondirent les deux

\- Je sais mais c'est bon moyen pour mes plans dit Agramon

Dans le palais les prétendants ou prétendantes pour avoir le titre de reine que de soigner leur beauté, il y avait une rumeur de richesse et de gloire. Raphaël les amenèrent dans les trésors royaux pour choisir leurs parures,

\- Candidates et candidat, choisissez avec soin vos bijoux s'écria Raphaël

Toutes le monde se ruées sur les bijoux, Alec attendait toujours à la porte. Raphaël se tourna vers lui

\- Alexander, ça vous n'impressionne pas ses bijoux ? demanda Raphaël

\- Les bijoux ne m'impressionne pas de plus comment choisir les bijoux alors qu'on ne sait pas ce qui plais au roi, vous vous voulez bien m'apprendre dit Alec

\- Je vais faire bien plus encore, veuillez vous approcher récemment, on a fait acquisition de ce bijou et je pense qu'il conviendrait au goût du roi fit Raphaël en ouvrant une boîte et prit un collier et le donna à Alec

Alec reconnut son collier et remercia Raphaël qui partait, il mit le collier à la lueur des flammes et les pendentifs se mit brillé de la rune d'angélique ce qui le fit sourire. Il serra le collier à son cœur, chaque soir Alec lisait des livres que lui donnait Raphaël pour les autres candidats. Un soir pendant qu'Alec dormait, Raphael le vint réveiller

\- Alexander veuille me suivre dit Raphaël

Alexander suivit Raphaël jusqu'à une porte,

\- Asseye-vous et lisait le journal du roi, passez ce seuil vous n'êtes plus candidat mais une servant et souvenez-vous du protocole attendez qu'on vous demande de vous approchez dit Raphaël

\- Je vais lire pour le roi comme ça demanda Alec

Raphaël hacha la tête et ouvrit la porte pour Alec, Alec entra et marcha dans le couloir jusqu'à la chaise de désigné par Raphaël. Il vit l'ombre de Magnus en train de pratiquer la magie, il s'assit et commença au rapport de Magnus. En voyant que Magnus ne l'écouta pas, il posa le rapport.

\- William Herondale fut maudit par un démon tomba amoureux de la belle Theresa Gray, il ne peut pas lui avouer son amour à cause de la malédiction qui était de si toute personnes qui est chère à son cœur devra mourir devant ses yeux. Mais un jour il réussit à revoir le démon qui lui dit qu'il n'y a jamais eu de malédiction, mais quand il voulut avoue son amour à Theresa c'était trop tard. Celle-ci était fiancée à son parabataï Jem Castairs de plus il avait appris que son parabataï était gravement malade, il décida de laissa la femme qu'il aime à son meilleure ami dont il aimé lui aussi. William dit Jem qu'il préfère sacrifier son amour que de voir souffrir son parabataï, raconta Alec

\- Je ne savais pas qu'une histoire d'amour était écrite dans le rapport dit une voix qu'Alec reconnut comme celle –là du roi

Magnus qui avait entendu l'histoire d'Alec avait cessé de faire la magie et se tourna vers Alec, Alec était sous le charme de Magnus et rougis

\- Je m'attendais à ce que ce rapport me fasse dormir mais on me charme avec une histoire d'amour, comment finis votre histoire ? Est – ce que ce William avait retrouvé sa bien-aimé ? demanda Magnus

\- Oui après que son meilleur ami fut sauvé en rejoignant répondit Alec

\- Et vous croyez en l'amour demanda Magnus attiré par les yeux bleus d'Alec

\- N'est ce pas un don de dieu qui est précieux répondit Alec

\- Comment appeler-vous ? demanda Magnus

\- Alec répondit Alec en baissant les yeux

\- Alexander, je suppose dit Magnus

Alec ne levât les yeux, Magnus maudissait le protocole car il voulait voir les yeux d'Alec.

\- Venez avec moi dit Magnus en lui tendant la main

Alec prit sa main et Magnus lui fit montrer la magie en expliquant les différentes étapes, Magnus lui expliqua les potions. Quand Alec voulu toucher un des potions sa main frôla celui de Magnus, les deux ressentirent des picotements. Magnus voulut approfondirent ses connaissance quand il vit Raphaël, il tourna vers Alec

\- Tu viendras me voir à nouveau fit Magnus en sortant

Alec était encore troublé par Magnus, Raphaël l'accompagna jusqu' a sa chambre

\- Alexander, vous ne parlerez pas de cette nuit à personne dit Raphaël

Alec entra dans sa chambre et s'allongeai sur son lit et ferma les yeux, il ne vit pas l'ombre de Magnus qui le rejoigne et l'embrassait sur le front ce qui le fit ouvrir les yeux avant de voir qu'il n'y avait personne.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre la présentation des candidats et les retrouvailles d'Alec avec Raj. Bisous**


	3. Chapter 3

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels Dommage) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 3, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 3**_

Magnus était parti dans un camp militaire avec ses soldats, il s'entraînait avec son meilleur ami et conseillers Ragnor avec la magie. Les soldats qui crièrent à la victoire de leur roi, Ragnor serra la main de Magnus quand Raphaël arriva.

\- Raphaël, que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ? demanda Magnus

\- Pardonnez-moi votre majesté, mais les conseillers m'ont demandé de vous présenter les candidates et candidats avant la fin de la semaine répondit Raphaël

\- Me présenter les candidats ? Alors que je suis en pleine…

\- Majestés, on aurait bien finie et bien ces messieurs apprécieront de voir quelques demoiselles non ? suggéra Ragnor

Magnus fit un geste pour que tout le soldat rigole qui confirma son humeur, Alec était devant une fontaine et jouai avec un lotus.

\- On m'a dit que tu t'appelais Alexander maintenant dit une voix familière

Alec se tourna et vis Raj, il se leva et le serra fort dans ses bras.

\- Raj, ça me fait plaisirs de te voir dit Alec

\- Moi aussi, ça me fait plaisirs. Viens dit Raj en prenant la main d'Alec

\- Où ça ? demanda Alec

J'ai trouvé une issue, et une caravane part pour Idris répondit Raj

\- Non attends et si jamais…stoppa Alec ne sachant comment dire

\- Qu'est qu'il y a ? Gédéon tu ne penses pas tout de même qu'il vont te choisir comme reine. Je t'ai toujours aimé, c'est vrai que je n'ai plus ce qui me fait un homme mais s'il te plait partons dit Raj

\- Je suis désolé Raj répondit Alec

Raj s'en allait le cœur brisé, Alec se sentit coupable envers Raj. Raphaël leur annonça que leurs préparation était terminé que la première nuit avec le roi sera Imasu Morales, Imasu descendit avec des tas bijou avec lui.

\- Imasu, vous êtes arrivé en tant que paysan et vous partez comme une princesse annonça Raphaël

On emmena Imasu aux camps militaire de Magnus, ils essayèrent de faire monter à cheval Imasu malheureusement les bijoux de Imasu alourdissait le cheval qui voulait s'échapper. Magnus se mâcha l'intérieur de la joue en se retenant de rire et s'avança à cheval,

\- Je crois qu'on devrait éviter de mettre trop de bijou au candidat dit Magnus

\- Majesté, je pense plutôt qu'une balade en cheval n'était en meilleur option répondit Raphaël en grimaçant

Imasu arriva enfin à monter à cheval et se tourna ers Magnus avant de retomber sous les rires des soldats et la mine déconfite de Raphaël, Alec était en train de marcher quand Raphaël le rejoins

\- Vous ne lisez pas ce soir pour les candidats ? demanda Raphaël

\- J'ai mal à la gorge répondit Alec

\- Mal à la gorge ou cœurs, ça fait quelque jour que vous avait lu pour lui dit Raphaël

\- Quelques jours, ça paraît un siècle et si Magnus m'avait trouvé disgrâce expliqua Alec en marchant avec Raphaël

\- Je vois, tu crois qu'un eunuque ne connaît pas l'amour, j'ai aimé une fois une femme qui était très belle. Son nom était Lily mais quand je suis parti sans jamais lui dire mon amour et puis je n'ai plus revu depuis qu'on m'a fait eunuque avoua Raphaël

Alec hocha la tête, Magnus se trouva dans sa tente royale et écouta un eunuque sur la beauté d'une candidate.

\- Veuillez patienter votre majesté, elle arrive dit l'eunuque

Magnus soupira d'ennui, l'eunuque ouvrit la tente et laissa passer une jeune fille.

\- Veuillez approchez, comment vous appelez –vous ? demanda Magnus

La jeune fille ne répondit pas et mit la main sur sa bouche avant de courir hors de la tente pour vomir, Magnus entendit le régurgitèrent de la jeune fille. Magnus prit son grimoire et commença à écrire dedans avec un brin d'agacement, il écrivit un sort qu'il avait découvert récemment. Magnus écrivit un bon moment avant de rêver les yeux bleus d'Alec,

\- Je me demande si Alexander fais parties des candidats se demanda Magnus

Jace qui après l'enlèvement d'Alec se renseigner assez souvent au palais au sujets d'Alec, il rentra chez lui. Clary et sa sœur Izzy l'accueillirent inquiète,

\- Alors ? demanda Clary

\- Le roi était malade depuis plusieurs jour donc ils ont arrêté les présentations des candidats répondis Jace

\- Et Alec demanda Izzy

\- Alec n'est pas encore eu sa première nuit avec le roi répondit Jace

\- Par l'ange, je n'espère qu'Alec soit choisie pour la nouvelle reine pria Izzy

\- Je l'espère aussi Izzy dit Jace

Magnus se massa les tempes, en entendant les arguments de ses conseillers, il avait faire croire qu'il était malade pour arrêter la présentation des candidats ce qui avait amené à le laisser tranquille mais voilà que le cauchemar reprennent avec ses maudits présentations. Parfois le soir quand il était sur son balcon de sa chambre, il se surprit plusieurs fois de voir Alec venir le voir. Il était tombé amoureux d'Alexander, il espérait Alec est l'un des candidats pour qu'il choisisse comme reine. Raphaël entra dans le petit salon où toutes les autres candidats qui n'ont pas encore passé la nuit avec Magnus,

\- Alexander que vas-tu porter ce soir pour la nuit avec le roi ? demanda Raphaël

\- Je ne sais pas Raphaël, je me fis à ton savoir répondit Alec

\- Comme tu voudras dit Raphaël

Jace attendit un moment avant qu'un eunuque arrive et le prévint,

\- C'est pour ce soir informa l'eunuque

\- Merci dit Jace en donnant de l'argent à l'eunuque

Jace rentra chez lui et informa tout le monde chez lui, Alec était accroché au bras de Raphaël.

\- Alexander, vous êtes arrivé comme un simple paysan et vous repartez comme une princesse dit Raphaël

Alec était stressé ne lâcha pas le bras de Raphaël,

\- Alexander ? demanda Raphaël

\- Oui répondit Alec

\- Vous pouvez me lâchez mon bras maintenant dit Raphaël en souriant

Alec lâcha le bras de Raphaël et entra dans la chambre de Magnus comme la première fois, il entendit son cœur battre à la chamade quand il arriva dans la chambre de Magnus.

\- On ne vous a pas dit que je suis fatiguer de ces présentations dit Magnus en s'avançant

Magnus vit que c'était Alec,

\- Je vous reconnais, vous m'avez raconté une histoire d'amour. Vous essayer me charmer ceci en me croyant cette Theresa pour une nuit ave le roi s'exclama Magnus

\- Pardonnez-moi votre Majesté si je vous ai offensé dit Alec

\- En plus vous venez avec ce simple bijou pour une nuit avec le roi dit Magnus

\- Oui votre Majestés répondit Alec

\- Vous avez si peu d'estime de vous-même, que puis-offrir pour votre amour ? demanda Magnus

\- Chez mon peuple au lieu de présenter un présent où lui donne un présent en le déposant à ses pieds fit Alec

Alec enleva son collier,

\- Ce collier est le bien le plus précieux au monde, il représente mon passé, mon présent et mon futur et cela est à vous dit Alec en présentant le collier

Magnus prit le collier,

\- On pensera que vous êtes un idiot pour cela, je demande un amour et on me le donne pour trois sous dit Magnus

\- Un amour n'est pas acheter répondit Alec

\- Sur terre, on achète l'amour ou soit le vends et vous ? demanda Magnus

\- Mon amour n'est ni à vendre ou ni acheter répondit Alec

\- Et supposons, qu'un homme vous donne le bien le plus précieux c'est-à-dire un royaume demanda Magnus en s'approchant d'Alec

Alec eut les larmes aux yeux, et baissa la tête

\- Le seul présent que je veux est votre cœur dit Alec

\- Alors il est à vous, dites moi Alexander qui es-tu ? demanda Magnus

\- Mon père disait que la patience est une vertu et que le roi doit révéler sa patience au peuple expliqua Alec

\- Alors épouser-moi comme ça, on découvrit ensemble la vérité avec patience dit Magnus

Alec lâcha un sanglot et hocha la tête avec véhémence, Magnus s'approcha d'Alec et essuya ses larmes. Il se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa avec douceurs, Alec répondit au baiser. Ils se séparent à bout de souffle et sourit tous les deux

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Je sais je suis cruelle de couper court mais je vous promets une super chapitre alors déposer vos armes et torches et tomates ou légumes pas frais. Dans le prochain chapitre Le mariage de Magnus et Alec, qu'ainsi que le couronnement d'Alec et Lemon. Bisous**


	4. Chapter 4

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels Dommage) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 4, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 4**_

Alec était stressé dans sa chambre en tenue de marié, il n'arrêtait pas de se ronger les ongles. Plusieurs fois Raphaël avait essayé de le détendre mais celui-ci était trop stressé, les trompettes sonnait Raphaël tendit le bras à Alec pour l'emmener vers l'autel où Magnus l'attendait. Quand il arriva vers l'autel, tout son stress s'est envolé en voyant les yeux de Magnus. Il vit du coin de l'œil dans la foule, le sourire de Jace qui assistait son mariage. Il était content que son frère était là même si il n'avait pas participé à les préparatifs mais au moins il était présent, il se tourna vers le sorcier qui officialisé le mariage. Magnus prit sa main et lui passa au doigt un anneau en Adamas en récitant le serment de l'union, puis il fut le tour de Alec qui prit la main de Magnus pour récité à son tour le serment sacré. Le sorcier déclara qu'ils étaient à présent marié, Magnus se pencha vers lui l'embrassa. Raphaël prit Alec et l'emmena se changer pour son couronnement, puis il laissa Alec traversait la salle du trône sous une pluie de pétales de fleurs jusqu'au trône de Magnus qui l'attendait assis dessus. Il s'avança et s'inclina devant Magnus, Magnus prit la couronne de la reine et mis sur la tête d'Alec. Il fit lever Alec et le plaça à cotés de lui, et le présenta au peuple,

\- PEUPLE D'EDOM, VOTRE REINE s'exclama Magnus en présentant Alec

Tout les sujets jetaient des pétales de fleurs sur leurs souverains, tous les conseillers organisèrent un grand banquet pour fêté l'événement. Magnus et Alec reçurent plusieurs fois des félicitations, et des cadeaux de la part des conseillers. La nuit était bien avancée, quand Alec et Magnus entraient dans leurs chambres pour la nuit de noces. La chambre était décorée, il y avait plusieurs pétales de roses par terre et sur le lit. Magnus tenait la main d'Alec et l'amenait vers lui pour l'embrasser

\- Combien de fois j'ai du compter les étoiles pour m'empêcher d'aller te voir ? fit Magnus en embrassant Alec

Il serra Alec dans ses bras,

\- Combien d'excuses pour écarter les autres pour t'avoir ? susurra Magnus dans l'oreille d'Alec

Alec frissonna à l'entente de la voix de Magnus, Magnus lui mordilla le lobe de d'oreille

\- Combien de fois Ragnor m'a du ramener sur terre parce que je pensai à toi dit Magnus en léchant le cou d'Alec

Alec gémit sous les lèvres de Magnus,

\- Aujourd'hui tu es enfin mien pour l'éternité Alexander chuchota Magnus

Magnus captura les lèvres d'Alec, il fit allonger Alec sur le lit. Il déshabilla Alec du regard ce qui le fit rougir, il enlever le haut du costume d'Alec pour lécher et mordiller le torse d'Alec. Alec gémissait et timidement lui aussi déshabillai son mari, Magnus déposa des baisers mouillé sur le torse jusqu'à le nombril où il souffla dedans ce qui fit rire Alec. Il faufila une des ses mains dans le pantalon d'Alec, et caressa doucement le membre excité d'Alec. Alec déglutit difficilement pour gémir de plaisirs, Magnus le fit enlever son pantalon. Il vit le membre dressé d'Alec qui rougissait d'être nu devant Magnus qui lui se léchait les lèvres. Il prit le membre d'Alec en bouche, Alec cria de plaisirs et bougeant la tête dans tous les sens. Alec sentit qu'il allait venir et essaya de prévenir Magnus

\- Magnus, je vais…Je vais bafouilla Alec

Magnus continua ses mouvements sur Alec sans arrêter, ce qui fait qu'Alec explosa dans la bouche de Magnus qui avalait tout avant d'embrasser Alec. Alec sentit le membre excité de Magnus contre sa cuisse, il regarda timidement Magnus qui comprit prit sa main dans la sienne et le caressa son membre. Alec sans arrêter ses mouvements avait refugié sa tête dans le cou de Magnus, Magnus le fit arrêter avant d'exploser. Il claqua des doigts et lubrifia ses doigt pour préparer Alec doucement, il présenta un doigt en Alec qui ressentait un gène puis il mit deux autres doigts en Alec qui cria de plaisirs. Il retira ses doigts et présenta son membre devant l'intimité d'Alec, il le regarda dans les yeux. Alec qui avait les joues rouges et les cheveux en désordre plus que d'habitude, il lui donna l'autorisation. Magnus le pénétra doucement et jusqu'à la garde, Alec cria de douleur et griffa le dos de Magnus. Il eut les larmes aux yeux, Magnus lui embrassa sur tout le visage pour lui faire détendre et oublier la douleur. Alec regarda son mari qui était tendu comme un arc, il caressa le visage

\- C'est bon mon amour, tu peux bouger maintenant chuchota Alec

Magnus ressortit son sexe et rentrai en Alec pour toucher la prostate d'Alec, Alec avait les yeux révulsé de plaisirs et cria de plaisirs sous les coups butoirs de Magnus. Alec essaye d'avoir un point d'ancrage et griffa la nuque de Magnus, Magnus l'embrassa avec ferveur. Alec hurla de plaisir avant de se déversait sur Magnus et après quelque minutes Magnus vint à son tour, Magnus se retira d'Alec qui grimaçait légèrement. Il se mit sur le dos en amenant Alec vers lui, il caressa le dos alors qu'Alec commença à s'endormir

\- Je t'aime Alexander dit Magnus en embrassant le front humide d'Alec

\- Je t'aime aussi Magnus répondit Alec en dormant

Agramon était furieux que son plan fût tombé à l'eau,

\- Je croyais que le roi allait choisir Imasu mais malheureusement cet homme qu'il a choisis. Qui est-il ? Qui est son peuple ? demanda Agramon

\- Il s'appelle Alexander et il est orphelin mon seigneur répondit un eunuque

\- Je voudrais savoir plus de choses sur lui, mais je sais que vous le savez mais vous ne le dîtes pas n'est ce pas ?

Les eunuques ne répondirent rien, ce qui fit sourire encore plus Agramon

\- Admettons que vous voulez empoisonner une personne, une personne que vous avez juré de protégez autrefois dit Agramon

\- Mon seigneur dit l'eunuque choqué

\- Ne vous en faites pas pour cela, ceci est mon nouveau plan dit Agramon

Ils les firent disposer, sans que ils n'aperçoivent que Valentin avait tout entendue et voyais cela comme une opportunité, Valentin se faufilât dans la nuit et monta sur l'estrade devant un groupe d'homme qui l'acclamé Valentin.

\- Ce soir, nous avons répandu le sang des traître à la couronne est ce que ils rentrés chez eux et bien non. Nous allons les faire payer QUI EST AVEC MOI s'écria Valentin

Tout le groupe d'homme cria le nom de Valentin, Valentin levât les bras en signe de victoire. Magnus avait organisé une petit réception pour Alec pour celui-ci rencontre les familles des conseillers et les alliés des pays voisin, Alec les accueille jusqu'à Jace s'avança vers lui

\- Si on m'avait dis qu'un jour que tu seras reine, j'aurai probablement rire au nez de cette personne. Et aujourd'hui regarde toi Gédéon tu es reine, le chemin de l'ange Raziel est parfois plein de mystères. Est-ce que tu as révélé notre petit secret ? demanda Jace

\- Non, ne t'en fais pas mais si tu m'appelle encore Gédéon là serait de l'importance. Viens au palais, il y a du travail pour toi et Simon répondit Alec

\- Je sais mais je préfère mon travail actuelle, je vais t'apprendre que tu es devenu oncle avoua Jace

\- C'est vrai, Clary a accouché, c'est une fille ou garçon demanda Alec

\- C'est un garçon qui s'appellent Marcus Stephen Herondale, d'ailleurs Izzy est enceinte elle aussi dit Jace

\- Félicitation à vous deux et à Izzy et Simon, prenez soin de vous dit Alec

\- A toi aussi, prends soin de ton seigneur dit Jace en tapotant l'épaule d'Alec

Alec regarda Magnus qui l'observa en souriant, Jace s'en allait. Les eunuques d'Agramon se trouvèrent au marché pour chercher du poison sans avoir que leur conversation fut écoutée par Jace, il les suivis discrètement. Magnus et Alec assistait un match d'échec opposant Magnus et Ragnor,

\- Pourquoi il n'y a pas de trèves ? demanda Alec

\- De trêves, ce teint vert de Ragnor m'a battu deux fois répondit Magnus en riant

\- J'ai peur de te perdre confia Alec

\- J'ai fais une promesse à mon père, dit Magnus en se levant et tendit la main à Alec

\- C'est à cause de lui que j'ai peur de vous perdre dit Alec qui prit sa main

\- Alors prenez ceci fit Magnus en lui donnant le collier

\- Mais ceci est à vous dit Alec

\- Alors gardez –le pour moi je reviens toujours vers ce qui m'appartient dit Magnus

\- Majesté, vous allait bavardez toute la journée s'écria Ragnor

Magnus embrassa Alec sous le regard incrédule de Ragnor, Alec pointât le doigt sur un des pions ce qui fit gagner Magnus.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Ca va vous êtes en vie tout le monde ? Dans le prochain chapitre l'accusation d'Agramon et le nouveau de Valentin. Bisou**


	5. Chapter 5

**Marie3000 : Dommage ! La prochaine fois je vais mettre un pour te faire mourir je te le promets XD**

 **Sissi1789 : voilà la suite !**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommage) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 5, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 5**_

Jace suivit les eunuques jusqu'à un apothicaire, il attendit dehors et puis rentra chez l'apothicaire. Il demanda à l'apothicaire ce qu'avaient demandé les deux eunuques, l'apothicaire dit qu'ils étaient venus pour avoir du poison ce qui le choqua. Il frappa l'apothicaire et sortit furieux, il rentra chez lui. Il informa Izzy et Clary, puis il écrivit une lettre et envoya pour Alec. Raphaël porta le message accompagné de Raj,

\- Laissez-moi voir le message demanda Raj

\- Seule la reine peut voir ce message répondit Raphaël

Alec était assis en train de manger du raisin, quand il vit Raphaël lui montrât le message. Il fit signe à la servante d'apporter le message, la servante lui rapporta le message. Il lit le message et fut choqué,

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe votre altesse ? demanda Raphaël

\- Il ya un complot contre le roi, répondit Alec

\- Il faut informer le roi dit Raphaël

\- Mais il est à des kilomètres d'ici pour entraînement, je sais, qui est le plus proche du Roi demanda Alec

Agramon lit le message,

\- C'est de la traîtrise votre altesse, je vous apporterais ces deux eunuques au plus tôt et je vais envoyer du renfort dit Agramon

\- Pas besoin le nouveau capitaine s'est déjà engagé d'enquêter dit Raphaël

Les deux eunuques dormaient quand Valentin entra et les tua, Agramon essaya de rassurer Alec.

\- Voilà le capitaine de la garde dit Raphaël

Valentin descendit de son cheval et s'inclina devant Alec,

\- Où sont les deux eunuques ? demanda Agramon

\- Je l'ai conduit à la potence et voilà ce que j'ai trouvé sur eux dit Valentin en donnât le flacon de poison

\- Bien, dit Alec

Alec se tourna pour partir,

\- Faites que le nom de Jace Herondale soit écrit dans les annales comme quoi il a sauvé le roi et de plus qu'il sera récompensé par le roi, ordonna Alec

\- Bien votre altesse répondit Raphaël

Agramon tenant le flacon de du poison souri ironiquement, il invita Valentin dans ses appartements privé et lui servit des collations

\- Je prends qu'un morceau fit Valentin en prenant un fruit

\- Je suis étonné de vous voir le nouveau capitaine de la garde dit Agramon

\- Il fallait que je devienne un peu plus ambitieux, pour la faim de mes fils et celui de ma femme répondit Valentin

\- Qu'allais-vous faire maintenant demanda Agramon

\- Je ne sais pas peut-être que faire comme ce jeu, retirer toute les pions autour de sa majesté un par un dit Valentin

Tous les deux se jaugèrent comme deux serpents venimeux attendaient que le premier attaque pour que le deuxième riposte, Alec se retourna plusieurs fois dans son lit puis il caressa la place froide de Magnus. Il se leva et partir rejoindre Magnus alors que Raphaël essayait de le dissuader

\- Je partirai avec ou sans vous dit Alec en mettant une capuche sur sa tête

\- Mais votre altesse, répliqua Raphaël

\- Je veux avoir des réponses dit Alec

Alec accompagné de Raphaël passât dans une galerie, quand il entendit des éclats de vois. Il suivit ses éclats de voix et trouva Valentin sur l'estrade en train de donner un discours contre les nephilims, il vit le drapeau où il y avait la marque d'Azazel. Il se rappela qu'un home portant la marque avait assassiné ses parents qu'ainsi que son petit frère sous ses yeux,

\- Emmène-moi d'ici ordonna Alec fébrile

Raphaël emmena Alec loin d'ici alors que Valentin donnât toujours son discours et montra un parchemin devant le groupe d'hommes en clamant la trahison des nephilims qui s'allié au pays voisin en guerre contre celui d'Edom. Alec se rendit à la bibliothèque et prit des rouleaux, il lisait des rouleaux pour cherché ses réponses. Il lisait un parchemin et comprit pour la mort de ses parents, il commença à suffoquer en se rappelant la nuit sanglante

\- Votre altesse dit Valentin entrant dans la bibliothèque avec une torche

Alec eut peur en voyant Valentin s'approchait vers lui,

\- Êtes-vous seule votre altesse ? demanda Valentin

\- Oui, je voulais un peu lecture répondit Alec

\- Je vois, puis-je demanda Valentin pour qu'il ramasse des rouleaux qu'Alec avait fait tomber en sursaut

Valentin ramassa le rouleau et Alec eut quand la lueur de la torche frappa sur son pendentif qui montrât la rune angélique, Valentin mit les rouleaux sur la table

\- Voulez-vous que je les range pour vous ? demanda Valentin

\- Comme voulez dit Alec en serrant le parchemin qu'il lisait

Valentin rangea les rouleaux de parchemin,

\- Quelque chose trouble-t-il ma reine ? demanda Valentin

Alec en profita que Valentin avait le dos tourné pour brûler le parchemin, Valentin se retourna et vis le parchemin brûle.

\- MA REINE s'écria Valentin

Valentin jeta le parchemin en feu par terre et l'éteins alors que Alec était troublé,

\- Ca va aller ma reine ? demanda Valentin

\- Oui, je vais bien, je vais me retiré dit Alec

Alec s'éloigna de Valentin, au camp d'entraînement Magnus était presse de rentrer au palais pour voir Alec. Ragnor essaya de le dissuader de partir, il lui donna un parchemin qui contenait un message sur l'enquête que Valentin effectuer.

\- Tu es sûr que tu as brûlé les preuves ? demanda Jace

\- Oui, je les ai brûlé Jace répondit Alec

\- Sache que ce Valentin est le capitaine de la garde répliqua Jace

\- Et moi la reine ne l'oublie pas dit Alec

\- Une reine qui est soumis au ancien protocole et alors que Valentin est une position bien meilleure que toi dit Jace

Magnus arriva presque au palais mais préféra passer par derrière pour ne pas qu'Alec ne le sache,

\- Promets le moi que notre secret sera sauf dit Jace

\- Ne t'en fais pas je te le promets dit Alec

Magnus passa à l'endroit où Alec et Jace était présents, il s'arrête avec Ragnor qui lui disait que l'endroit est appelé l'endroit des amoureux. Alec serra Jace dans ses bras et sortit dans par le grillage sans apercevoir Magnus, il ne fit pas attention aussi que son collier tomba. Quand Magnus rentra au palais, Alec descendit l'escalier.

\- Je suis content de te voir mon amour dit Alec content

\- Ah oui répondit Magnus froidement

\- Bien sûr sans vous au palais, ce palais sembla vide dit Alec

\- Il n'ya aucun visiteurs est venu demanda Magnus

Alec allait répondre quand Agramon entra dans la pièce,

\- Vous m'avez fait demander votre majesté demanda Agramon

\- Oui

Alec regarda Magnus confus par sa froideur,

\- Il me semble que tu as égaré ton collier et j'espère que c'est la seule chose que tu as égaré dit Magnus froidement

Il s'en allait accompagner d'Agramon, Alec était troublé par les paroles de Magnus. Le soir, Alec accompagné de Raphaël entendit du bruit dans la chambre de Magnus en croyant que c'était Magnus avec quelqu'un d'autre alors ce n'était deus servantes qui jouait. Alec eut le cœur brisé préféra se retournait dans sa chambre, Magnus était avec Ragnor

\- Voulez-vous que on vous envoie une concubine ou pas, tu ressemble à votre père majesté, et vous essayer de suivre ses pas dit Ragnor

\- Laisse-lui quelque temps et je le ferai venir à moi dit Magnus

Alec était en train de pleurer dans sa chambre, pendant ce temps Agramon était furieux des accusations de Valentin envers lui. Ils formaient un nouveau complot, puis dans la nuit alors que Ragnor allait rentré chez lui il fut attaqué et puis sauvé par Valentin. Valentin l'informa que c'était les hommes d'Agramon, ce qui laissait Ragnor choqué.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Demain j'essayerai de faire un chapitre un peu long. Dans le prochain chapitre, le trouble dans le mariage de Magnus et Alec et le vrai complot de Valentin**


	6. Chapter 6

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi Quels dommage) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 6, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 6**_

Magnus vit Alec s'approchait du lit conjugal et s'asseoir au bord, Alec avait la tête baissé

\- Alexander dit Magnus triste

\- Majesté, le sang avait été versé s'écria un garde

Magnus allait dire quelque chose mais préféra ne rien dire et s'en allait, Agramon attendait devant la salle du trône.

\- C'est injuste votre Majesté, je suis accusé par un simple travailleur dit Agramon

\- Alors pourquoi avoir attendu si longtemps pour nous informer de ce complot dit Magnus

\- Vous n'allez pas croire…

\- Il fallut que je joue un traître pour attraper un traître votre majesté expliqua Valentin

\- Mais où sont ses témoins votre majesté, ne croyez pas ce Valentin pour ces accusation se défendit Agramon

\- Que pourrais-je montrer quand il s'agit d'un complot dit Valentin

Agramon furieux leva la main sur Valentin avant d'être réprimandé par Magnus

\- AGRAMON, VOUS NE SORTIREZ PAS COMME CA s'écria Magnus

\- Ce même Agramon qui s'est lève pour faire venir la reine Camille en sachant que celle-ci n'allait pas venir s'exclama Ragnor en pointant le doigt accusateur sur Agramon

\- Mensonges, vous vivez dans les pays des mensonges s'exclama Agramon à son tour

\- Rappelez- vous qui plaidez dit Magnus froidement

\- Plaidez pourquoi demanda Agramon

\- Pour votre vie dit Magnus froidement

Alec était devant une fontaine et jouai avec un lotus tristement, Magnus vint derrière lui

\- Que puis-je désirer au monde avant qu'il retombe en poussière ? demanda Magnus

\- Je ne sais pas ce que vous désirer n'est de poussières répondit Alec

\- Alors lequel de nous est de poussières ? J'ai cru que j'ai été votre William mais je ne suis que Jem après qu'il a été sauvé car vous êtes avec quelqu'un d'autre dit Magnus

\- Non Magnus, tu te méprends ce n'est pas ça dit Alec en larmes

\- Rien n'est plus pareil, des complots se faufile dans le palais et au moment où je vous parle Agramon est emmené a la salle des tortures, l'histoire de William et Theresa n'est une simple histoire pour vous n'est ce pas ? Alors donnez moi une raison pour que je te crois car j'ai plein de doute Alec et je n'ai pas la patience de découvrir expliqua Magnus

\- Je vous répondrai si vous me dîtes à votre tour à ma question demanda Alec

\- Dites le répondit Magnus

\- Pourquoi avoir fait venir la reine Camille alors que vous savez qu'elle n'allait pas venir demanda Alec

\- C'est simple, je suis le roi et ce que je décide ne concerne personne répondit Magnus en s'en allant en laissant Alec en pleurs

Quelque jour plus tard, Agramon après avoir été torturé dévoila tout le complot. Valentin fut promis au rang de conseiller à la place d'Agramon, et hérita des terres d'Agramon

\- Ainsi toutes les pions se mettent en place et ainsi mes ancêtre seront vengé dit Valentin avec sa femme

Alors que tous les conseillers disait au sujets des différents problèmes des autres pays, Valentin conseillai autre chose à Magnus,

\- Il y a un moyen de récolter de l'argent dit Valentin

\- Quels est ce moyen ? demanda Magnus

\- De tout prendre les biens des nephilims dit Valentin

\- Et vous croyez que ils vont nous laissez faire dit un autre conseiller

\- Ce sont des traîtres du royaume qui sont allié au pays voisin de plus je pense que une solution pour ça expliqua Valentin

\- Comment ça demanda Ragnor

\- Les tuer tous sans exceptions répondit Valentin

\- C'est scandaleux dit Ragnor

\- Je ne fais rapporter la vérité mon cher général dit Valentin

\- Majesté, le peuple nephilims a toujours prôné pour la paix si vous faites ça ce sera déclencher une guerre civile expliqua Ragnor

\- Mais c'est la volonté de mon père que je veux réaliser dit Magnus

\- Alors ce sera sans moi votre majesté dit Ragnor en s'en allant

Ragnor racontât tout à Alec ce qu'il s'est passé et lui donna une solution pour prendre contacte avec Magnus sans passé par le protocole, Alec se faufilât dans la bibliothèque où Magnus était assis en rédigeant ses rapports. Magnus en voyant un ombre

\- Qui va là ? demanda Magnus en faisant apparaître ses flammes

\- Je suis venu te voir pour plaider une cause dit Alec en montrant son visage

\- Que veux-tu Alec ? des parfums ? de la soie demanda Magnus froid

\- Je suis venu pour stopper un massacre que tu vas mettre en place répondit Alec

\- Je ne fais que suivre le protocole de mon père dit Magnus

\- Sur la vie de milliers de gens

\- Tu es intelligent, tu sais lire et raconter des histoires d'amour cracha Magnus

\- Mais je t'aime toujours avoua Alec

\- L'amour me fait souffrir, le savoir me fait souffrir mais je suis contrôler ma souffrance en marchant sur les trace de mon père de plus je partirai à le mois prochain dit Magnus

\- Ce massacre ne peut pas avoir lieu supplia Alec

\- On dirait que vous souciez de ce peuple que de moi dit Magnus

\- Je l'ai di je t'aime encore Magnus dit Alec

\- Tu es comme Camille qui me manipule, maintenant tu peux y aller et ne réapparaît plus devant moi sous aucune motifs Alexander dit Magnus en retournant dans ses rapports

Alec allait partir quand son regard vit les annales, il les prit et mit sur les bureaux de Magnus

\- C'était ton histoire préféré de plus Jace Herondale qui un nephilims qui vous a sauvé la vie mérite –t-il ceci alors que vous n'avez même pas récompensé dit Alec en partant

Magnus allait prendre Alec dans ses bras mais celui-ci était déjà loin, il cria de douleur. Valentin décréta auprès des scripts d'exterminer le peuple nephilims, Jace se levât

\- Mon seigneur pour le massacre d'un peuple, il faut le chevalier du roi dit Jace

Valentin montrât le chevalier à Jace qui fut choqué, les messagers fut envoyé dans toutes le royaume pour l'extermination du peuple nephilims, quand Jace entra chez lui il fut surpris par beaucoup de personne présent chez lui qu'en plus de sa femme qui portait leur fils dans ses bras avec Izzy et Simon qui le regardait avec détermination. Raj apporta la lettre à Alec qui lit le message,

\- Il faut que vous parlez au roi dit Raj

\- Vous savez aussi bien que le protocole, je ne peux pas me présenter devant lui sans être invité surtout à la cour répondit Alec

\- Alors en privé demanda Raj

\- Je ne peux pas dit Alec en s'enfermant dans sa chambre

Alec priât l'ange Raziel pour lui donner la voie que de même Jace faisait la même chose de son côté avec Izzy, Valentin arriva sur le marché en cheval et vit tout le monde s'est incliné devant lui sauf Jace

\- Pourquoi n'incliner –vous pas devant moi ? demanda Valentin

\- Je m'incline devant mon roi et devant l'ange de mes ancêtres répondit Jace

\- Qui est votre ange ? demanda Valentin

\- L'ange de Jonathan Shadowhunter et celui d'Alois Stakweather l'ange Raziel répondit Jace fièrement

\- Un nephilims cracha Valentin

\- Oui je suis Jace Herondale et vous souviendrez de mon nom dit Jace

\- Moi, aussi je vous souviendrez de moi comme ça fit Valentin en frappant Jace

La femme de Valentin conseilla son mari de pendre Jace sur la place publique comme exemple en faisant à l'honneur au roi, Magnus fit un cauchemar sur la mort et se réveilla en sueurs. Il fit venir les annales et Valentin qui arriva s'inclina devant Magnus

\- Relevez-vous dit Magnus

\- Vous m'a demandé votre majesté demanda Valentin

\- Oui, je voudrais récompenser un homme loyale et qui m'a sauvé la vie et quels conseil pouvez-vous me donnez ? demanda Magnus

\- Mon seigneur, je vous conseillerez faire paradez cet homme devant tout le monde en clamant la loyauté de cet homme de plus d'habiller cet homme comme un roi pour monter son statut et ensuite de lui faire porter une crête royale et un cheval qui fut guider par l'un des conseillers le plus noble du royaume expliqua Valentin avec joie

\- Excellent suggestion, faites cela dit Magnus

Valentin se retournant heureux,

\- Il s'appelle Jace Herondale, il est script dans le palais dit Magnus

\- Bien votre Majesté

Valentin était mécontent en croyant que ces honneurs lui revenaient, il croisa Alec dans le couloir. Il inclina devant Alec avant de rattraper Alec en espérant qu'Alec allait faire changer d'avis Magnus

\- Qui revient cet honneur ? demanda Alec

\- Un nephilims votre altesse qui est aussi un script du palais, dit Valentin mécontent

\- Je crois qu'il mérite vraiment cet honneur dit Alec

\- Mais votre altesse, Edom est à l'agonie, ce sont nos ennemie dit Valentin

\- Peut-être les vôtres mais pas les miens répondit Alec

\- Votre altesse vous les défendez comme si on vous croire dit Valentin

\- Croire quoi ? demanda Alec

\- Juste croire votre altesse dit Valentin en s'en allant

Alec relâcha la pression qu'il avait en parlant avec Valentin, Valentin parada Jace dans la ville. Le soir alors que l'orage gronde, quelqu'un se faufilât dans la chambre d'Alec. Alec se réveillât et appela la garde avant d'être réduit en silence par une main, c'était Raj

\- Votre altesse, j'ai un message de Jace, il dit que demain Magnus s'en irait en guerre en nommant Valentin régent et il mettra exécution ce décret de mort alors que seulement toi peut stopper ce massacre. Il ajoute si tu ne garde pas le silence alors la mort s'abattra sur toi et si tu garde le silence alors la délivrance des nephilims viendra autre part et il vous envoyer ceci fit Raj en montrant le collier d'Alec

Alec mit son collier alors Raphaël observé la scène sans bouger,

\- Dis à Jace que j'accomplirai mon devoir jusqu'au bout et je le ferai avec détermination et dis aussi que je les aime que bientôt je les verrai tous et que demain je verrai Magnus sans invitation avant qu'il ne parte dit Alec

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Si vous me tuez il n'y aura aucune suite donc abaissez votre arme et fruit et légumes pas frais. Dans le prochain chapitre l'invitation d'Alec et la trahison de Valentin. Bisous.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Guest : Parce que c'est l'histoire d'Esther que j'ai pris en version the Mortal instruments**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommage) mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 7, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 7**_

L'orage gronda dans tous le palais, Magnus attirait l'attention de tous,

\- Peuple d'Edom, je pars livrer bataille contre nos ennemies mais ne craignez rien. Je laisse Valentin comme régent du royaume et je veux que vous le servez comme vous me servez avec obéissance déclara Magnus

Alec était en train de se préparer pour aller voir Magnus en avant qu'il ne parte pour la guerre,

\- Vite la calèche va bientôt arriver dit Alec

\- Aucune calèche n'a l'horizon dit Raphaël

\- Mais il le faut, je ne peux pas laisser le roi partir attendant que la pluie cesse s'exclama Alec

\- Je ne veux pas que vous sacrifier votre vie dit Raphaël

\- Non, ne me dis pas que pitié que vous…

\- Vous croyez que son sceptre vous épargnera, vous ne rendez pas dans la chambre d'homme mais dans la cour du roi. Vous allez à l'encontre de du protocole contre l'empire s'exclama Raphaël

\- Alors j'irai comme Jonathan Shadowhunter quand il a combattu la première fois les démons en brandissant l'épée mortelle dit Alec en s'en allant

Raphaël l'attrapa par le bras

\- Votre altesse ce sont que des histoires répliquèrent Raphaël

\- Vous savez ce que j'aime dans ces histoires sur Jonathan Shadowhunter c'est qu'il affronté les démons non pas la force mais par le courage qu'il a fait preuve expliqua Alec

Magnus abaissa son sceptre pour donner la régence à Valentin pendant qu'Alec courait sous la pluie pour rejoindre la salle du trône, Valentin savourant son verre avec satisfaction quand la porte de la salle s'ouvrit sur un Alec trempé. Tout le monde le regarda choqué, Alec entra et marcha jusqu'à le trône de Magnus. Quand il arriva devant les marches, il leva la tête vers Magnus qui s'est levé alors toutes ses conseillers s'exclama qu'on tue Alec pour aller contre le protocole. Alec baissa sa tête vers les marche et posa son pieds sur la première marche tout souvenant de ses parents et ses frères et sœurs, il monta sur les marches jusqu'à Magnus qui le regardait confus. Un garde vint lever son arme sur Alec quand Magnus stoppa son épée, Alec sourit et s'évanouis dans les bras de Magnus sous les regards de toute le monde même de Jace qui avait silencieux prié Raziel de sauvé son frère. Alec se réveilla dans les bras de Magnus qui le regarda avec amour, il regarda tout le monde dans la salle qui attendait un geste de Magnus.

\- Il faut nous dépêcher dit Alec

\- Qu'a t-t'il dit de votre requête demanda Raj après qu'Alec soit sorti

\- Il m'a fixé et je n'ai rien dit pas là-bas dans la cour répondit Alec en marchant vite

\- Alors nous sommes perdus dit Raj

\- Non, nous avons encore une chance et viens m'aider à me préparer dit Alec

Raphaël et Raj le suivit dans ses appartements, Magnus était en train crié sur ses conseillers

\- Je suis le roi et seul moi peut décider qui doit être épargné ou non s'écria Magnus

\- Majesté vous avez toute bonne perdu le contrôle de votre empire en faisant cela, cette Alexander vous déshonorer comme Camille a fait. Vous invité à un banquet et si vous allez vous serez un pion et si vous ne le faites pas vous serez un lâche expliqua Valentin

Magnus le regarda froidement,

\- Vous n'avez qu'une seule solution à faire dit Valentin

Magnus et Valentin rejoignit Alec dans un salon extérieur pour un banquet, ils manger en silence

\- Le repas est à votre goût mon seigneur demanda Alec

\- Oui, c'est délicieux maintenant dis moi votre requête? demanda Magnus

\- Ma requête est de vous raconter la fin de mon histoire, l'histoire ne s'arrête pas non pas le mariage de Theresa et William après que Jem entra dans la congrégation nommé les frères silencieux pour se sauver la vie. William et Theresa eut deux enfants un garçon qui nommèrent James en l'hommage de leur ami et ancien fiancé et une fille nommé Lucie, puis des années plus tard William mourut mais Theresa vécut car elle avait l'immortalité qu'ainsi que Jem qui vieillissait lentement étant un frère silencieux. Tous les deux se rencontrent à chaque anniversaire de leurs rencontre jusqu'à que Jem s'est débarrassé de son mal en redevenant humain et puis il épousa Theresa son amour de toujours, ils veillaient ensemble sur la lignée Herondale qui devint l'un pilier d'un peuple racontât Alec en se levant

\- Exacte mais je ne crois pas que la marche d'une armée soit arrêter par une histoire dit Magnus

Alec se mit à genoux,

\- Si tu pense que je suis disgrâce à tes yeux alors que ma mort serve d'exemple en défendant mon peuple votre majesté dit Alec

\- Mais que fais-tu ? pourquoi voudrais –je de ta mort ? de plus je ne sais pas pour votre peuple demanda Magnus confus

\- Car les démons ont presque éteint notre peuple, Valentin veut la mort de votre Theresa qui a autre nom Shadowhunter, je suis un nephilims votre majesté avoua Alec

\- Toi Alexander, tu es un nephilims dit Magnus crédule

\- Non majesté pas Alexander mais Alexander Gédéon Ligtwood de la grande lignée des Ligtwood qui est des fiers nephilims dit Alec

\- C'est une histoire pathétique que j'ai entendue, l'armé est en marche et Alexander devient nephilims si tels est le cas pourquoi le dire que maintenant cracha Valentin

\- Je vous en prie expliqué demanda Magnus

\- L'ange Raziel m'a ordonné que ma langue ne parle pas mais celui de mon cœur dit Alec

Alec enleva son collier et s'approcha de la lueur des bougies,

\- Ce collier que je vous offerte et qui est mon bien le plus précieux va révéler ce que je suis dit Alec en montrant la rune angélique

La rune angélique apparut dans toute la pièce, Magnus regarda et levât les yeux vers Alec.

\- Que devait –t-il ce passé ? demanda Valentin

\- La rune, vous ne le voyez pas demanda Alec à Magnus

Magnus baissa la tête, et se leva quitta la pièce, Valentin regarda avec arrogance Alec qui s'assit triste sur la chaise.

\- Vous auriez pas imaginez que ça se terminerait de cette façon n'est ce pas ? Vous croyez que j'allais vous suppliez comme Agramon ? dit Valentin en se levant

Valentin passa derrière le dos d'Alec

\- Pitie votre altesse, épargnez ma vie, vous êtes une personne généreux. Pitie votre altesse, épargnez moi fit Valentin en étranglant Alec

Alec essayait de se dégager, Valentin resserra sa main sur la gorge avant d'être pris violemment par les cheveux par Magnus qui lui prit par la gorge

\- Comment osez-vous agressez la reine et mon époux dans mon palais fit Magnus en le poussant dans les bras de Ragnor

\- Malcom vient m'avertir qu'une potence vient installer dans la cour de Valentin pour pendre un certain Jace Herondale le nephilims expliqua Ragnor

\- Qu'on lui pend dans cette potence ordonna Magnus en s'occupé d'Alec

Ragnor poussa Valentin dans les bras de Raphaël et Raj qui l'emmenait, Magnus vint prendre Alec dans ses bras

\- Pourquoi es-tu revenue ? demanda Alec la voix rauque

\- Parce que j'ai vue la rune répondit Magnus

Magnus l'embrassa avec amour,

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Chapitre un peu court mais je vous promets un peu plus long dans le prochain chapitre. Dans le prochain chapitre un lemon et la nomination de Jace.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommage) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 8, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 8**_

Quelque jour plus tard, Magnus invita la famille d'Alec au palais, il nomma Jace et Simon en tant que conseillers. Alec se retrouva dans un petit salon avec sa sœur et son belle-sœur qu'ainsi que son neveu,

\- La vie au palais est très plaisant mais je préfère notre ancien maison dit Clary

\- C'est vrai moi aussi je préfère notre ancien chez nous parce que au moins je pouvais cuisiner et ici c'est les domestiques qui cuisine pour nous expliqua Izzy

\- Heureusement parce que sinon tout le monde aura été empoisonné par ta cuisine Izzy rigola Alec

Izzy donna un coup de coude à son frère qui ria, Clary sourit. Marcus commença à pleurer doucement, Clary le prit et le berça dans ses bras sous le regard attendri d'Alec ce qui remarqua sa sœur

\- Et toi Alec ? quand est ce que toi et sa majesté donnent des enfants demanda Izzy

\- Je ne sais pas Izzy, tu sais avec ce qui s'est passé ces derniers temps nous n'avons pas eu le temps d'en discuter. Et puis nous sommes marié qu'il y a un mois donc nous avons le temps répondis Alec

\- Mais rassure-moi tu veux des enfants n'est ce pas ? demanda Izzy

\- Bien sûr que je le veux mais au lieu de concentrer sur moi concentre toi sur ton future enfant d'ailleurs nous avons déjà des noms demanda Alec

\- Si c'est une fille, on va l'appelé Rebecca Maia Ligtwood, et si c'est un garçon Jordan Kyle Ligtwood répondit sa sœur en frottant son ventre rond

\- Tu les donné les prénoms de la sœur de Simon et ce couple qui nous aidé à fuir lors de la massacre n'est ce pas ? demanda Clary

\- Oui, c'est hommage que je les fais en quelques sorte dit Izzy

Raphaël vint entrer dans le salon privé, et s'inclina devant Alec

\- Votre altesse, les conseillers Jace et Simon demande votre audience dit Raphaël

\- Fais leur rentrer ordonna Alec

Jace et Simon entra dans le petit salon, et s'inclina devant Alec. Quand Jace et Simon s'inclinait chacun avait un petit sourire malicieux, Alec levât les yeux au ciel.

\- Votre altesse dit Jace en ricana

\- Jace, tu sais que je peux t'enfermer au cachot pendant un bon moment si je voulais répliqua Alec

\- Je le sais, j'aime bien t'embêter, de plus nous n'allons pas tarder à partir confia Jace

\- C'est d'accord même si je voudrais que vous restiez encore un peu mais cela va l'encontre du protocole soupira Alec

\- La loi est la loi certes elle est dure mais c'est la loi récita Simon

\- Simon a raison, Alec répondit Izzy

\- Je sais dit Alec

Il dit au revoir à sa famille qui partait dans leur nouvelle demeure, Il se leva et flâna un peu devant la fontaine en jouant avec un lotus.

\- Ma reine s'ennuie-t-il ? demanda Magnus qui venait d'arriver

\- Un peu quand tu es loin de moi répondit Alec en se réfugiant dans les bras de Magnus

Magnus le serra dans ses bras et ils se promènent dans la cours du palais,

\- Comment était ta journée ? demanda Alec

\- Très fatiguant, ton frère et ton beau-frère m'est un grand utile en me conseillant sur différent chose que je n'avais pas réalisé jusqu'à maintenant répondit Magnus

\- Que vas-tu faire ? demanda Alec

\- Les réalise sans exception répondit Magnus

\- Je suis confiant que tu vas les réaliser dit Alec

\- Tant que tu es à mes côtés, j'ai de l'espoir de les réalisé dit Magnus

Magnus embrassa Alec, quand un raclement de gorge les interrompt. Ils séparent et regarda Raphaël qui attendait,

\- Votre majesté, Ragnor vous cherche pour une affaire importante dit Raphaël

\- Bien, je vais y aller voir ce qui se passe dit Magnus en embrassant Alec légèrement

Magnus partir en laissant Alec seul avec Raphaël, Alec se promena avec Raphaël sur certain gestion du palais qui doivent refaire. Arrivé le soir, Magnus était au balcon et contemplé le ciel. Deux bras vinrent l'entourer autour de sa taille,

\- Qu'est qu'il y a mon amour demanda Alec

\- Rien, je contemplai le ciel. Parfois je me souviens que je faisais assez souvent avec mon père quand j'étais petit racontât Magnus

\- Il te manque parfois ? demanda Alec

\- Des fois pour me conseiller ou prendre la direction à suivre, parfois j'ai peur d'échouer dans ma tâche de roi dit Magnus

\- Tu n'échoueras jamais au contraire tu es déjà un grand roi dit Alec

\- Mais j'ai failli faire des erreurs lâcha Magnus en baissant la tête

\- Mon amour, regarde moi fit Alec en leva la tête de Magnus

Magnus regarda Alec dans les yeux,

\- Un roi peut commettre des erreurs mais aussi les reconnaître et les rectifier, et être à l'écoute de son peuple ce que tu le fais Magnus alors j'estime que tu es un grand roi avoua Alec

\- Que serais –je devenue sans toi ? demanda Magnus

\- J'ai ma petite idée, tu seras marié à un candidat qui n'aurait rien dans la tête fit Alec

Magnus ria à la remarque d'Alec, il l'embrassa avec douceurs et petit à petit descendit ses lèvres dans le cou d'Alec qui soupira d'aise.

\- Mon amour et si on retourne dans notre lit soupira Alec

\- Hum je préfère qu'on le fasse sur balcon et puis le lit est trop loin fit Magnus en grignotant le cou d'Alec

\- Mais au risque de nous voir et…

Magnus le coupa en l'embrassant en le coinçant contre le rempart, il en profita pour caresser le torse d'Alec. Il descendit ses lèvres sur le torse d'Alec, Alec avait rejeté sa tête en arrière en se mordant les lèvres. Magnus fit descendre ses lèvres jusqu' a le membre excité d'Alec qu'il en prit en bouche, Alec ne pouvant plus cria de plaisirs ce qui fit sourire Magnus qui voulait entendre sa voix. Alec se mordit les lèvres à nouveau, pour ne plus cria ce qui n'enchanta guère Magnus qui fais tout pour qu'Alec cri à nouveau. Il avait débarrassé le sous-vêtement d'Alec, un peu taquin il dessina avec son index les lèvres d'Alec. Alec le prit en bouche ce qui fit gémir Magnus, il ressortir son doigt pour le faire entrer en Alec qui embrassa Magnus gémir dans sa bouche. Il stoppa tout en prenant la main d'Alec qui gémissaient de protestation

\- Tout conte fait tu as raison mon amour, le lit est beaucoup mieux que le balcon dit Magnus

Alec rougit avant se laisser entraîner par Magnus qui le portât jusqu'au lit et reprendre ce qu'il faisait, alors que Alec martyrisait les draps sous le plaisirs. Magnus entra enfin en lui ce qui fit gémir les deux amants, Magnus bougeai en Alec qui hurlait sous chaque coups buttoirs de Magnus. Il déversait sur Magnus alors que Magnus vint après quelque minute, Magnus s'effondra sur Alec en lui embrassant la nuque.

\- Je t'aime chuchota Alec à l'oreille de Magnus

\- Moi aussi je t'aime répondit Magnus en lui donnant un bisou sur la joue

Alec soupirai d'aise quand il sentit Magnus bougeait en lui, Magnus le regarda avec envie

\- On a quelque jour de retard à rattraper dit simplement Magnus

Magnus ondula ses hanches et roula sur le dos en entraînant Alec sur lui, Alec était en haut et calqua ses mouvements sur Magnus. Après avoir fait l'amour plusieurs fois, ils s'endormirent. Jace fait passé un décret en l'accord de Magnus, que si un jour on vint voler les biens des nephilims. Les nephilims avaient le droit de riposter contre leurs adversaires, le décret fut envoyé dans les quatre coins des royaumes. Entre-temps Izzy avait accouché d'une fille qui comme elle avait dit Rebecca Maia Ligtwood, Alec fut content d'entendre la nouvelle. Magnus avait pour l'occasion fais un grand banquet, les parents avait remerciait Magnus pour cette honneur.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? On arrive bientôt la fin du fic et d'ailleurs vous voulez que je mette un Mpreg ou pas. Bisous**


	9. Note

**Note**

 **Voilà comme d'habitude c'est pour prévenir que ma fics touche à sa fin, je voudrais savoir quels histoire voulez-vous et il y plusieurs histoires que je vous laisse choisir pour que je l'écrive une nouvelle :**

 **\- Le pacte du sang : Alec, Jace et Izzy vont débuter leur rentrée dans une nouvelle école, ils se sont fait de nouveaux amis mais ils sont troublé par un groupe de d'amis qui les observe. MALEC, SIZZY, CLACE rating M fics vampire**

 **\- Un mec bien : Basé sur le film une fille bien, Magnus fit un pari avec Jonathan de changer Alec pour en faire le roi du bal de la promo mais il finit par Tomber amoureux rating T MALEC, SIZZY, CLACE**

 **\- Midnight sécrétary : Basé sur un manga du même titre, Alec se fait embauché comme secrétaire par l'entreprise Edom. Il est le secrétaire particulier de Magnus Bane un homme passionné de paillette et tenues excentrique et un vrai Casanova. Mais une nuit il découvre que son patron est un vampire. Rating M Malec, Sizzy, clace Mpreg.**

 **\- Ramaiya vastavaiya : Magnus est amoureux d'Alec. Mais pour gagner son amour et l'approbation de sa famille, il doit travailler dans la ferme familiale d'Alec et pour prouver qu'il est digne de lui. Basé sur le film Bollywood du même nom rating K+ Malec**

 **\- Magnifique : Magnus bane est une kinésithérapeute talentueux et délurée qui a déjà soigné de grands joueurs de Baseball. Un collègue lui propose de s'occuper d'un roi d'Idris et de s'installer pendant toute la durée du traitement dans son palais à Alicante. Le roi Robert Ligtwood n'est pourtant pas un patient facile : peu investi dans sa guérison, il a déjà renvoyé des dizaines de kinés avant elle. D'autre part, sa famille dirigée par la reine Maryse rigide et conservatrice, a un mode de vie très éloigné de l'exubérante et franche Magnus. Pourtant, le jeune homme accepte l'offre à la grande joie de sa sœur qui le verrait bien marié à un prince. Et justement, le roi Robert a un fils, le beau mais distant Prince Alexander qui est déjà fiancé à une autre et obsédé par la gestion des affaires de sa famille. A priori, rien n'incite Magnus à rester dans cet environnement qui lui correspond si peu mais armé d'une détermination et d'une énergie sans faille, il est bien décidé à venir à bout des résistances de son patient… tout en gagnant l'amitié de son fils dont il se rapproche doucement. Rating T Basé sur le film Bollywood Khoobsurat Malec**

 **\- Magnus Alexander : L'histoire de la reine Victoria version the mortal Instruments Malec rating M Mpreg**

 **\- Gadar : L'histoire d'amour entre Magnus un demi-démon et Alec un demi-ange déchiré par la guerre de leur deux peuple. Basé sur le film bollywood Gadar Rating M Malec Mpreg**

 **\- Virgin blood : Alec vit avec son père super sexy Magnus, comment vivre avec sa vie de lycéen quand on a un homme super sexy. Basé sur le manga du même nom rating T Malec**

 **\- Conflict Lover : Depuis que son frère Jace s'est enfuie, Alec était obligé d'épouser le fiancé de celui-ci. Son mari est énigmatique et parfois un peu S sur les bords comment va se dérouler leur vie de jeunes marié ? Basé sur un manga du même nom Rating M. Malec**

 **Voilà le choix d'histoire que je vous laisse choisir, je mettrai la suite de Une nuit avec le roi ce soir comme promis.**


	10. Epilogue

**Sissi1789 : Je prends compte ton vote**

 **Angelclary : Merci pour ton Review et ton vote**

 **Ariane : Disons dans mes fics, je prends une certaine disposition avec ceci. On peut dire qu'Alec est né avec les deux organes dans mes fics. J'ai une beta mais je ne sais pas comment envoyer sur le site à ma beta**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! Vous avez jusqu'à Lundi soir pour voter**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommage) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici l'épilogue, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **Epilogue**_

Alec reposa sa tête sur l'oreiller du lit, après que Magnus lui venait de lui faire l'amour. Magnus lui vint l'embrassé avec amour, et le prit dans ses bras en lui caressant les cheveux.

\- Tu sais que c'est la sixième fois qu'on fait l'amour ce soir dit Alec

\- Je le sais d'ailleurs Ragnor a en marre que je m'endors au conseil parce que je t'ai fait l'amour toute la nuit ria Magnus

Alec rougit à la remarque de Magnus, il écouta le cœur de Magnus battre

\- J'aime entendre ton cœur battre avoua Alec

\- Mon cœur ne batte que pour toi répondit Magnus

Le lendemain, Alec se réveilla sans Magnus à côtés de lui. Raphaël entra dans la chambre accompagné des servantes qui l'aidât à s'habiller, quand Alec sortit du lit il commença avoir du vertige avant de se rasseoir brusquement.

\- Ca va votre altesse demanda Raphaël

\- Oui, je me suis lever trop vite c'est tout répondit Alec

Raphaël n'en rajoute à rien, Alec rejoignit son petit salon pour consulter les documents d'aujourd'hui. Clary et Izzy lui vint rendre visite avec son neveu et nièce,

\- Comment ça va ? demanda Alec à sa sœur

\- Ca va très bien Rebecca vient faire ses dents répondit Izzy

\- C'est vrai c'est génial dit Alec

\- Et toi dans ton côté Alec demanda Clary en regardant Marcus qui joua dans les coussins

\- Ca va, répondit Alec

Ils discutèrent beaucoup ensemble, jusqu'à une servant amena le déjeuner. Alec plaisanta tout en mangeant quand il sentit une nausée remontait, il se leva et vomis dans la salle de bain ce qui fit alerté sa sœur et Clary

\- Alec tu vas bien ? demanda Izzy inquiète

\- Je crois que j'ai trop mangé c'est tout dit Alec

\- Tu es sûr fit Clary

\- Oui ne vous en faite pas rassura Alec

\- Si tu le dis, où en étais-je ah oui fit Izzy en racontât à nouveau son histoire drôle

Alec avait dis cela pour rassurer sa sœur et Clary mais dès qu'elles sont partis, il eut une nouvelle vague de nausée. Raphaël voyant l'état d'Alec était partis prévenue le médecin royale, le médecin royale ausculta Alec

\- Félicitation, votre altesse vous êtes enceinte déclara Alec

\- Je suis enceinte répéta Alec

\- Oui, je dirai à peu près de quatre mois si mes estimation sont bonne expliqua le médecin

Alec se toucha le ventre en souriant, le médecin royal laissât Alec seul. Raphaël raccompagna le médecin,

\- Félicitation pour cette nouvelle votre altesse, voulez-vous que je préviens votre majesté demanda Raphaël

\- Non, je le dirai ce soir dit Alec

\- Comme vous voudrez

Raphaël laissa Alec seul,

\- Bonjour toi, je suis content que tu es là. Je suis ton papa, ton autre papa sera content que tu sois là dit Alec en frottant son ventre

Arrivé le soir, Magnus arriva dans sa chambre quand il entendit Alec parlé seul. Il écouta ce qu'Alec racontait

\- J'ai hâte que tu sois là pour te faire ta connaissance, dit Alec

\- Avec qui tu hâte de faire connaissance demanda Magnus entrant dans la chambre

\- Magnus fit Alec en rougissant

\- J'attends demanda Magnus avec une pointe de colère

Alec remarqua la pointe de colère de Magnus, et souris

\- Je pourrais savoir pourquoi tu souris ? demanda Magnus de plus en plus colère

\- Parce que ta colère est ridule répondit Alec

\- Excuse moi mais entendre mon mari en train de dire qu'il hâte de faire la connaissance du personne me mets extrêmement en colère alors dis-moi qui es la personne que tu désire tant rencontrer que je le pends s'exclama Magnus en colère

\- Pour ça mon amour, il faudrait que tu attends neuf mois pour le rencontrer expliqua Alec

\- Comment ça neuf mois répondit Magnus en fronçant les sourcils

\- Parce que pour l'instant il est trop petit pour le rencontrer dit Alec en posant la main sur son ventre avec amour

Magnus réfléchis aux dires d'Alec, il écarquilla les yeux

\- Tu es enceinte dit Magnus

\- Oui je le suis répondit Alec

Magnus s'évanouis sous le choc ce qui fit paniquer Alec, il appela Raphaël qui plaça Magnus sur le lit. Raphaël laissa Alec seul avec Magnus en lui demandant de l'appeler si Magnus se sent mal, Magnus ouvrit les yeux et vit Alec près de lui inquiet

\- Tu es enfin réveillé fit Alec soulagé

\- Qu'est qu'il s'est passé ? demanda Magnus en se massant la tête

\- Quelle est la dernier chose que tu souviens ? demanda Alec

\- La dernier chose que je souviens c'est que tu disais quelque chose d'ailleurs tu vas rire j'ai rêvé que tu me disais que tu étais enceinte rigola Magnus

\- Et si savait été le cas, comment tu agirais demanda Alec

\- Je t'aurais fais l'amour jusqu'à l'épuisement tellement que je serais heureux Alexander, car tu porte notre enfant en toi avoua Magnus

Alec rougis et se morde les lèvres, Magnus vint l'embrasser

\- Tiens ça me fait penser et si on s'y mettait pour faire un enfant qu'en dis-tu ? demanda Magnus avec ton suggestifs

\- A ce propos il faudrait que celui dans mon ventre vienne au monde dévoila Alec

Magnus qui avait commencé à grignoter le cou s'arrêta avant de regarder Alec dans les yeux,

\- Tu es vraiment enceinte demanda Magnus

Alec hocha la tête, Magnus le prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa partout sur le visage en lui disant qu'il aimait.

\- Mais j'y pense tu te t'ennuyé de moi n'est ce pas ? dit Magnus

\- Bien sûr que non mon amour répondit Alec en feignant l'innocence

\- Arrête de faire l'innocente, comme je suis le roi je vais te donner un châtiment comme punition gronda faussement Magnus

\- Et c'est quoi ma punition votre majesté dit Alec en riant

\- Laisse moi réfléchir bien sûr il faut prendre en considération qu'il y a notre enfant donc je vais voir avec lui quelle sera ton châtiment dit Magnus

Magnus plaqua son oreille contre le ventre plat d'Alec,

\- Bonjour mon amour c'est ton papa, ton papa a été méchant avec moi alors papa a décidé de le punir mais je sais que je risque de te faire mal alors je te demande comment punir ton papa ? demanda Magnus en caressant le ventre

Alec gloussa et caressa les cheveux de Magnus,

\- Donc tu dis de ne pas faire mal à ton papa, mais au contraire lui faire plein de bisous que c'est judicieux mon ange dit Magnus

\- Alors quel est ma punition dit Alec même si il avait entendue

Notre enfant m'a dit de te faire plein bisous et de te ne faire de mal répondit Magnus

Alec ria et Magnus vint l'embrasser, Alec s'allongea alors que Magnus replaça sa tête sur le ventre d'Alec pour parler à leur enfant. Le royaume était en liesse après que l'annonce de la grossesse d'Alec, Jace et Izzy lui envoya leur félicitation comme ils ne pouvant pas faire le déplacement par leur devoir et obligation. Magnus prenait beaucoup d'Alec sans pour autant délaissé le royaume, Ales était maintenant presque à terme. Comme d'habitude, Alec était dans son salon privé accompagné des dames de compagnies. Il préféra écouter la conversation ses dames de compagnie vu que s'il ennuya à mourir avec elles alors que avec sa famille ils avaient beaucoup de sujets à discuter. Il congédia ses dames de compagnies sous prétexte qu'il était fatigué ce qui n'était pas faux, Raphaël vint le tenir compagnie en lui apportant des livres.

\- Votre altesse s'ennuie-t-il avec ses dames de compagnie ? demanda Raphaël

\- L'ennuie est trop faible pour le dire Raphaël, avec Clary et Izzy j'ai beaucoup de choses à discuter alors qu'avec elles. Il n'y a rien avec elles à part critiquer les femmes des conseillers ou sur les dernières tendances de la mode soupira Alec

\- Vous pouvez changer si vous voulez répondis Raphaël

\- Non, je préfère être seul en ce moment dit Alec

Raphaël s'inclina et laissa Alec seul, Alec lisait le livre qu'avait apporté Raphaël en s'en dormant. Raphaël le réveilla de son sommeil pour le dîner, quand il se leva il sentit une fuite entre ses jambes. Il se mordit les lèvres,

\- Votre altesse, vous venez de perdre les eaux confirma Raphaël

Alec ne répondit rien mais s'accrocha à Raphaël jusqu'à ses appartements, il envoya une servante prévenir le médecin royal. Le médecin royal arriva et s'affaira autour d'Alec alors Raphaël partit voir Magnus, il entra dans la cour.

\- Que se passe-t-il Raphaël ? demanda Magnus

\- Votre Majesté, je suis là pour prévenir son altesse Alexander est sur le point de mettre au monde l'héritier dit Raphaël

Magnus ajournait la cour et se précipitât dans les appartements d'Alec, il entra et vint se placer à coté d'Alec,

\- Je suis là maintenant dit Magnus en embrassant le front d'Alec

\- Bien maintenant ordonne à ton enfant de sortir ou sinon tu me toucheras plus jamais Magnus et je suis sérieux dit Alec avec une contraction

\- Je ne pense pas que ça servira à grand-chose répondit Magnus

\- Alors prépare ta main car c'est avec eux que tu vas passer tes nuits cria Alec de douleurs

Magnus ne répondit rien mais soutenue Alec dans la douleur jusqu'à Alec mit au monde des faux-jumeaux, une fille et un garçon. La fille fut nommé Maryse Isabelle Ligtwood –Bane et le garçon Robert Jace Ligtwood Bane, ces ceux-là devient des grand dirigeants à la place de leurs pères qui eux vécurent très heureux. Fin

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Et oui c'est la fin mes petit loups, demain je mettrai un os le temps des vote et n'oubliez pas que Lundi je mettrai le nouveau fic en ligne d'après le vote et l'os s'intitule « After school wedding » Rating M Malec basé sur un manga. Bisous**


End file.
